Finding Her Voice
by KimmyieG
Summary: AH/AU Elena has been attacked which has caused damage to her voice. When she meets one of her best friend's older brother they connect and he helps her find her voice. (cheesy summary I know but I can't remember where my original summary for this story went so I had to make it up again) Damon/Elena and possibly slightly out of character...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this story was originally going to be posted much later because well, it hasn't been typed into a word document yet. You see I have my old laptop that I have all my stories written on, then I have my newer laptop that I use more on a daily basis than my other one so I decided to go ahead and start posting this story and then copy and pasting the story into a word document later so I can have it in more than one place in case something bad happens to one copy. **

**Story info: This story is written in both Damon and Elena's Point of View (POV) so I will indicate when the views change. As stated in the summary it is an All Human story and they're all around the same age. Damon and Elena are about a year apart but still in the same grade. They're in High School and I think that's all that needs to be explained. So anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Damon's POV: **I walked out the school doors, looking for a place to eat lunch when I saw her. She was sitting under a tree far away from everyone else. She was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I was really surprised that such a beauty was sitting alone. She had long, straight, mahogany hair. It was pulled up back from her face in a half up, half down style. It really showed off her chocolate brown eyes.

I began to walk over to her when I was grabbed and pulled in the other direction. I looked to my right to see who it was when I saw the golden hair of Katherine Pierce. She has been trying her best to get into my pants since we've been introduced. She's the school slut and I honestly don't want to catch anything. It's not that I don't like to have a little fun but my brother, Stefan, is infatuated with her. I can't just break the brotherly bond we have.

"C'mon Damon, you don't want to sit with Elena Gilbert, she'll ruin your reputation in a heart beat." Katherine said in her snobby voice. So Elena was her name. It seemed to fit her perfectly. I looked back over to the brown eyed beauty and found that she was no longer alone. Sitting next to her was Bonnie Bennet and this other guy. He was sitting too close to Elena for my liking. Whoa, where did that come from? Was it jealousy? Why would I already be jealous? I just saw the girl and only know her name. We haven't even met yet. I don't know where it came from but it almost seemed right. From then on, I knew I had to make Elena Gilbert mine.

* * *

**AN: I know that last line makes Damon sound evil but I promise you he has all good intentions! I hope it wasn't too out of character because I always feel like I write him way out of character and not even close. As you can tell Katherine and Elena don't look a like. (SPOILER: someone does look like Elena though...) If you want a more detailed character line up with the ages, all you have to do is ask. Hope you all enjoyed it and since this chapter is so short I will be posting the second chapter today as well and that one is a bit more lengthy. Spoiler for next chapter: Damon and Elena meet! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here it is the second chapter! You get to introduced to the rest of the gang and well like I spoiled last chapter Damon and Elena meet! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

**Damon's POV: **For the rest of the day, I didn't see her. Well, I saw her but she was always with Bonnie, or the mystery guy, or both. After school, Stefan and I went to The Grille.. We normally went after school to play pool until dinner. Our father was a douche and was normally locked away in his room drinking. Ever since our mother passed, it was like he pushed away anything and everything that reminded him of her, which included my brother and I.

While Stefan started setting up the rack, I decided to see if he knew anything about Elena. You see, although we're close, we're complete opposites. I'm the loner, the "bad boy." While he is the star wide receiver for the football team, which makes him Mr. Popular. Honestly, the only reason why I was "popular" was because people found out we were related.

"So, what do you know about one Elena Gilbert?" I asked as I set up to break. I looked at him, growing impatient with waiting, when he didn't answer immediately. He had a curious expression on is face.  
"Why?"  
"I saw her today and I want to know if she's new or why I've never seen her before." He gave me a pointed look, as if he was trying to figure out if I had an ulterior motive.  
"She's not new. She used to be a cheerleader." So that explains why she was hanging out with Bonnie and I why I had never seen her before. I know small town, we're supposed to know everyone but like I said I tried my best to stay away from my brother's crowd until they finally used their brains and realized we were related.  
"Why did she quit? Did she finally figure out she was hanging out with a bunch of air heads?" Stefan looked down at that. "What'd I say Stef?" I asked. He knew when I picked on his crowd, I hardly ever meant him unless I pointedly said it directly to him. Stefan sighed and then looked back up.

"She was attacked by this guy named Klaus. She ended up with a couple of broken bones and her vocal chords damaged, resulting in her being mute. Therefore she can't cheer anymore." I just looked at him in awe. "Wow." was all I could say. "Does everyone know this?" Obviously, I don't keep up with the town gossip, or the news. He nodded his head, but I saw a look in his eye. "You're keeping something from me." I said, giving him the look that said 'you better tell me all you know.' He sighed once more. "After the attack, her popularity went down and now she only has a few friends. Which she said she was fine with and was glad she knew who her true friends were." He smiled at the end.

"Wait, so you're her friend, so why didn't I see you at lunch with her? All I saw was Bonnie and some mystery guy." His smile fell then. "We have to keep appearances up. Bonnie doesn't care about them, and the mystery guy is her brother, Jeremy. She understands about the appearances thing. We all hang out after school and we wave to each other in the hallway too." I shook my head, high school was so superficial.

We finished our game and right as I was racking, the door opened, and in walked Elena Gilbert. Matt Donovan walked over to her. She smiled and waved before they hugged and walked over to a table where Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, and Bonnie were sitting. "Be careful Damon, you're turning green." Stefan said from behind me. I glared at him over my shoulder before turning back to watch the group. I noticed she had a white board and her phone out. "The dry erase board is so she can talk to everyone and her phone is for if she wants to say something to someone in particular." Stefan explained.

I then heard Stefan's phone ring, followed by his laugh. I turn to face him wondering what's so funny. After his laughter slowed, he turned the phone towards me. It was from Elena. It read: _Will you tell your brother to stop staring. 1 it's creepy. 2 I would finally like to meet your infamous brother. So please bring him down or he will be known as your creepy older brother. :)_

So she has a sense of humor. I was beginning to like her more. "C'mon, you can finally meet her or do you want to forever be known as my creepy older brother?" Stefan said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him before I followed him over to the table. Stefan sat next to Bonnie who was next to Matt, who was across from Tyler. Caroline was next to Tyler and Elena was next to her. Elena scooted closer to Caroline and slid her stuff closer to her, giving me room.

She began to write: _Hi! I'm Elena! I'm glad Stefan brought you over. I'm glad you're not some creeper. :) Oh and it's nice to finally meet you Damon. _She slid her white board over to me and when I was done reading it she smiled and waved. I slid the board back to her. "It's nice to finally meet you too." I replied with a smirk.

Right then I heard a whiny shout. "Day-mon!" The syllables were dragged out and I didn't have to turn around to see who it was to know, but I did anyway. There she was, Katherine Pierce making her way over to our table. She plopped down next to me and wrapped her hands around my arm. "What did I tell you?" She kept her whiny voice. I noticed Elena roll her eyes and it looked like she really wanted to have a face-palm moment. Before I could say anything, however, Katherine was talking my ear off.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Chapter 2 is complete and in just enough time before having to get ready for work! Hope everyone enjoyed it! What will happen now that Katherine's shown up to our group's table? Guess you'll have to wait about a few more days to find out. I hope to update this along the same schedule as A Blast to the Past. A bunch of different POVs next chapter but it does start out with Elena's so we get to see what she thinks of the whole situation! Until next time! xoxo Kim**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay just so you guys know, this is REALLY rare. Like Unicorn rare. I normally update within a week or two but I got bored and was updating my other multichapter story and thought eh, why not...I don't have anywhere to be until choir...i got time let's type up more of the chapters...so that's what I did. That's my story and I'm sticking to it! Thanks so much for the support for this story! You guys are awesome! Are you ready for Elena's POV? I bet you are! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Elena's POV:** When Katherine came over I really just wanted to put my head on the table or something to get her to leave. I hated Katherine. She was why I couldn't always hang out with my true friends. Without their cheerleading or football, it would be difficult to get into a good college so they did not need to lose their statuses, which Katherine could take away from them in a heartbeat. She did it to me after my attack, she would do it to them too. She's such a conniving little bitch and well you get the point. Luckily they convinced her that they hung out with me outside of school because of pity and it was only at the Grille, which of course wasn't true. We hung out at each other's houses all the time. I was brought back to reality after I was nudged by Bonnie who gave me a look that said stop, you're staring. She was lucky that Damon was between us or she would have gotten a white board across her face. That is how much I hate her, I would resort to violence. Can she just leave please? That's when I got an idea.

I texted Stefan: "What's Damon's number?" Luckily there would be no questions asked as of why. He texted back with his number and I replied with my thanks. I then started texting Damon. I was so happy when I saw that he had a look of disgust on his face. When I saw that look, that's when I started coming up with my plan. I texted Damon: "You don't have a reputation to lose do you? ps this is Elena, got your number from Stef :)

**3rd person (narrator) POV:** When Damon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he was relieved. He pulled it out and read the text, not really checking the number. When he read that it was from Elena, he smiled. He replied back. "No I don't. Why?" When Elena's phone buzzed she released a breath she didn't realize that she was holding. She was glad that he replied and that he didn't care about reputations. "I'll tell you later. Just follow my lead and I'll get you away from Katherine." Elena replied back. When Damon got the message he was a little confused but glad that he would be able to spend more time with Elena. He replied back a simple thank you but Elena saw in his face how truly grateful he was. She finished the conversation before she faked getting a text from her mom. In reality it was Damon, asking how much longer. She replied back. "Sorry Mr. Impatient, I didn't want to be rude and leave in the middle of my conversation. But I'm about to start now. When Elena noticed that Damon pocketed his phone Elena wrote on the board. "Sorry guys, mom wants me home. Text me whenever! See y'all later!" She showed the board to everyone except Katherine. Caroline and Tyler scooted out and Elena followed.

They hugged and right before Elena put her board away Damon asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Elena smiled and nodded. When Damon finally got himself untangled from Katherine, he scooted out and motioned for Elena to lead the way. Elena waved to everyone before she and Damon left. They left behind a confused group of friends and one furious mean girl. Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and Bonnie all looked to Stefan for answers after Katherine stalked away. He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't look at me ask Elena or Damon." And that's what they all did, with Stefan texting a warning of, you better keep her safe to Damon. They all got the same reply back from Elena. "Needed to leave before I hit Katherine with my white board. Saw Damon wanted to escape her too, so I helped. THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON! We just met, jeez!"

* * *

**AN: And that is all I got for you for Chapter 3. Yes I'm well aware that there's not much of Elena's POV but there will be more. Chapter 4 is kind of a continuation of this chapter. If I didn't cut it where I did, it would be like super long. So yeah...Hope you enjoyed! SPOILER: it's back to Damon's POV in chapter 4. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi! So I feel like it's been forever since I've updated and I'm sorry! I got super busy with work and school and I've kind of got caught up in the Hook x Ariel ship from Once Upon a Time...so anyways I hope this chapter being full of Delena will make up for it :) Thanks for all the support! xoxo**

* * *

**Damon's POV: **I couldn't believe that Elena actually helped me get away from Katherine. I mean we just met and she was already helping me. Doesn't that only happen after you've known the person for a while?

"Thanks for helping me get away from Katherine." I told her.

She turned her head and smiled at me.

"I take it you have a past with her?"

She scrunched her face in disgust and nodded. It was actually kind of cute. I laughed. Then I asked her what I've been thinking the entire time that we've been walking back to her house.

"Why'd you help me Elena?"

She pulled out her phone.

"Can you wait til we get to my house? It's not much farther."

She showed me the phone screen and replied, "Yeah, sure."

We walked about a block and a half more before we reached Elena's home. She stopped at the entrance and made a grand gesture that I took as welcome to my home or this is my house. When she opened the front door she nodded her head, inviting me in. Before we went upstairs to her room, she rang a bell. I assumed that it was to let her family know that she was back, if anyone was at home of course. There wasn't a response so Elena just shrugged her shoulders and started walking up the stairs. I followed her up to her room where she plopped down on her bed and started up her lap top. She looked over to me when she patted the spot next to her inviting me to sit next to her.

"You're lucky Ms. Gilbert. I'm not usually this easy, I at least expect a tour of the house and dinner first." I told her with my signature smirk on my face.

She swatted at my arm playfully and shook her head. She pulled up a word processor and began to type.

"So, which question do you want answered first?" She looked at me expectantly.

"How about your past with Katherine. You just don't seem like the type that would be one of her many groupies."

She silently laughed at that. It made me wonder what it would sound like, what her voice sounded like.

"Was that a complement?"

She asked. I chuckled. "Of the highest degree." My smirk returned to my lips. She smiled back at me before she began to furiously type, only stopping to think of a word.

"Well you would be correct in your compliment of sorts. I never hung out with her. She's quite...what's a nice word? Trashy? Anyway that's beside the point. As soon as I lost my voice she began tearing everything I worked for down. After I quit cheering, she took away my so called friends, putting them against me, lowering my status in the high school social ladder. Which honestly I don't mind because I've found out my true friends AND I can do practically whatever I wan and I wouldn't be talked about."

She finished and looked at me with a proud smile.

"Um, your real friends don't even hang out with you at school." I pointed out using air quotes over real friends. She rolled her eyes before she went back to typing.

"Why does everyone bring that up? At least they still talk to me. The conversations may be short while in school but it's because Katherine has threatened to take away their status as well. They can't afford that because they don't have any other way to get into college without a cheer or football scholarship. Well, maybe besides your brother and Tyler, but it's because Tyler has money and Stefan has the grades. Matt and Caroline need the money so they can't afford their downfall. Bonnie has the grades plus she's Lucy's cousin so she's 'protected.' Oh and Stefan has some gag worthy, pathetic infatuation with her. He gives her attention, and she craves it, so he's not going anywhere. That's why I asked you about your reputation. You should probably be prepared for the whispers tomorrow, by the way."

This time she looked at me with "see" look and a small smile.

"You have everything figured out don't you?"

She smiled confidently and nodded.

"Well I would love to be back to where I was before everyone knew I was Stefan's brother. I miss being able to do whatever."

She smiled and typed.

"Yeah I wish I would've known the perks of being a loner sooner. I definitely would have quit cheering a while ago."

I looked at her in shock.

"A cheerleader who doesn't like cheering, alert the media!"

I joked. She shook her head while typing out her response.

"I use to enjoy it when it was just for fun, but when I got on the high school team, it lost it's fun-ness and became a job. So I just started going through the motions."

Before I could respond, I felt my phone buzz. I checked it to see that I got a text from Stefan.

"Well, it look like I'm needed at home." I said. She nodded and typed.

"Understandable. See you around! Don't be a creeper anymore, oh and you can text me anytime." She smiled and I smirked.

"Are you flirting with me Ms. Gilbert?"

She rolled her eyes at my comment and typed. "You are so full of yourself! No I am not flirting. I'm giving the standard good bye that I give all my friends."

She closed her laptop and walked me to her door. I couldn't believe she already considered me a friend. She waved good bye before closing the door behind me.

* * *

On the way back to the Grille, where I left my car, I texted her. She made some snarky comment about missing her already but being the clever guy that I am came back with a who's full of themselves now? Yeah I know the best come back in the history of the world. The rest of the way was just like talking to a friend I had known for years. It was easy to be around her. I felt like I could tell her anything really. When I got home I was bombarded with questions from Stefan.

"Did you keep her safe? Why did you walk her home? You guys can't be friends already, can you? Did you do anything to her?"

I just shook my head although I knew he had feelings for Katherine he sounded like an overprotective, jealous boyfriend. I sighed before answering all his questions.

"Yes. I wanted to get away from Katherine and so did she, it was planned. I think so. No."

He let out a breath of relief. "One last question," I rolled my eyes, "Are you going to hang out with her more?"

I smirked he really did sound like a jealous boyfriend.

"Why Stefan? You afraid you're going to lose her to the better brother? Stop sounding like a jealous boyfriend. Just think if I hung out with Elena more, that would leave the door opened for Katherine. You could finally get the girl you want."

I walked off letting him think about it. I had a lovely brunette to talk to.

* * *

**AN: And there it is Chapter 4! While typing this up I realized just how jealous Stefan sounded but don't worry there is no Stelena in this story...well besides friendship but no romance...it's too difficult to write especially since I have really strong negative feelings for Stefan this season. I mean seriously how much of a jerk can you be? Ugh so many feels! Anyways next chapter will show you just what Katherine has done in retaliation to Damon leaving with Elena...until next time lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know, I know, I'm a bad person. I haven't updated any of my stories in forever and that is what I'm planning to do today. Update and write more down in my handy dandy notebooks. I am so sorry for not updating. Thanks for all the support guys, really. Especially since I'm such a bad updater...hugs for all! xoxo**

* * *

**Damon POV:  
**The next day of school was torture. Elena was right, there were whispers. Apparently, Katherine doesn't waste time when there's lives to destroy. According to the whispers, I was Elena's next victim. As soon as I stepped foot on school ground, Katherine glued herself to my side. The whispers said it was because she was trying to save me from Elena's evil, unpopular clutches. Oh, the horror.

Seriously I just wanted to laugh and ask did they not remember I was unpopular before my relation to Stefan was revealed. Thankfully Katherine wasn't in my English class. I was free for ninety minutes. I pulled out the book we were currently reading and when I looked up, I saw her. It was Elena. When was she in my English class? She saw me, smiled and waved before walking over to Mr. Thomas.

"Welcome Ms. Gilbert. Sit anywhere you like." I overheard him tell her. She smiled in thanks and turned to face the class. The seat next to me was empty so I gestured to it. She sat down and pulled out her white board and marker. "So what brings you to Mr. Thomas' class?" I asked her.

She replied. "I was originally in a debate class and well for obvious reasons, can no longer take a class where it's mainly talking. There was not another class I wished to take this block so I transferred English classes and replaced my original class with Mr. Mikalson's history class."

She scooted the board closer to me so I could read it. No way! She has Mikalson too. "What period do you have Mikalson?" I asked her. She held up three fingers. "Me too! Looks like we'll see each other more often." She smiled brightly at me. I could tell she was just as excited as I was. When the bell rang, we gathered our things and headed off to Mikalson's class, which also meant lunch, which then means I get to eat lunch with Elena, although I was planning to do that anyway.

"Damon!" I turned around to see my best friend, Alaric Saltzman, running down the hallway. When he reached us, he began walking. "Hey Damon. Ready for Mikalson's class today?" Then Ric noticed Elena by my side. "Oh, hi Elena. You have Mikalson too?" She smiled and waved to Ric then nodded. "Since when?" Ric asked her.

I was getting more and more confused. How did they know each other? Elena looked at me with a questioning look. I took it as her asking me to explain. "She had to transfer and change a lot of classes." She smiled her thanks. "Ah, well that's cool. It means more fun in Mikalson's class." Ric exclaimed. She smiled widely and high fived him.

We get to Mikalson's class and Alaric and I take our seats while Elena goes over and handles her paper work. "How do you know Elena?" I finally asked my best friend. "Oh, I date her aunt." I look at him with wide eyes. "You mean Jenna is her aunt?" He nodded his head. That's when Elena came back to where we were seated. When she sat in the seat next to me, Ric was to my right, I warned her.

"Just so you know, Katherine is in this class." She layed her head on the desk and hit it a couple of times. "Hey, hey, there's no need to do that." I placed my hand on her shoulder and tried my best not to laugh. It was kind of funny how drastically she showed her reaction. She looked up at me and I swear, if looks could kill.

"Oh no, she's in here!" I heard Katherine say. I saw Elena look up and her hands grip her desk tightly. "Katherine, can you try to be nice to her? Elena has done nothing to you." Stefan said. Elena looked over to Stefan and smiled a small smile of thanks. Katherine sat in front of me and Stefan sat in front of Elena. "Sure she has, I mean, all she does is give me dirty looks. Poor thing, can't even defend herself." Katherine said. Before Elena could grab her marker to throw at the back of Katherine's head, I grabbed her hands and shook my head, pleading with her that Katherine wasn't worth it.

She seemed to calm down and she nodded her head. I let go of her hands and turned to face the front. A little into the lesson I felt something bump into my arm. It was Elena's white board. I looked down and read what it said. "Sorry about earlier. I would have shown her just how much I could still defend myself. I shouldn't let her get to me like that though. You're right, she isn't worth it." I wrote back. "It's all good. Not that I wouldn't love to see you kick her ass because I think you could, but all she's doing is looking for a reaction. You know how she loves the spot light."

When it was time for lunch, Katherine pulled me away from Elena. I noticed that Elena turned around, looking for me when Katherine stole me away. I held up one finger to her telling her I'd just be a minute. She nodded and continued on her way. "What do you want Katherine?!" I practically yelled. She placed her hands on her hips. "Why are you hanging out with her?"she asked in a disgusted tone. "You'll lose your popularity and your chance with me." She pouted. I just rolled my eyes and brushed past her.

I stopped once I was a few feet away, then turned back to her. "You seem to forget I was quite happy before people found out I was related to Stefan. When will you get it through your head? I. Am. Not. Interested. but Stefan is, and I'm sure he will give you loads of attention." She huffed and stomped her foot before she turned and walked away. Before I could make my way to Elena, I felt a body collide into me, then arms wrap around my torso. I looked down and saw a white board in one of the mystery person's hands.

They let go and I turned around to face Elena. She had the biggest grin I had ever seen on her face. She held up the white board. It read: "You have no idea how happy I am right now. Seriously you are my hero. I've wanted to knock Katherine off her throne for a long time." I shook my head at her. I really didn't think I did anything special. She started backing away and gestured for me to follow. We were sitting at the tree I first saw her at, and were soon surrounded by Bonnie and Jeremy.

Bonnie came and gave Elena a hug before sitting down. She waved at me before getting her sandwich. "Hey sis!" Elena stood up and hugged her brother. They both sat back down. "So who's the new recruit?" He asked. "Damon Salvatore." I sad, sticking out my hand for him to shake. Before he shook my hand he gave Elena a questioning look, to which she answered with a roll of her eyes.

After the introductions, we began eating our lunches. "So ready for your appointment today?" Jeremy asked in between bites of his sandwich. "Appointment?" I asked Elena. She finished her bite of mac and cheese before she took out her white board. "Doctor's appointment after lunch. Get to see how my vocal chords are doing." We then fell into easy chatter until the bell rang. Elena waved good bye to Bonnie and I before she and Jeremy left.

Bonnie and I went back to calls and I hoped Elena's appointment went okay. I also hoped that I could hear her voice soon. Throughout the rest of the day, I contemplated why I felt such a strong connection to the brunette, that left me to deal with an annoying blonde, giving me dirty looks, while talking to my brother. I realized then that Elena Gilbert had me wrapped around her little finger. and I don't think even she knew. Ever since the Grille, hell, ever since I saw her sitting under the tree, she had this innocence about her even though I knew she was strong, I wanted to protect. I mean who can deal with everything she has and not come out strong? Maybe it's her doe eyes - if you don't melt underneath that gaze, at least just a little bit, you don't have a heart. How can I even forget the hug she gave me after I told off Katherine? I would do anything for her, if I could get that again. The next time I would hug back though, so I can show her that she would always be safe with me. The look on her face too, that was probably the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face and I put that there. When I got home I realized I had been acting like Stefan. I shook off the disturbing though and began cooking dinner. Father really needed to get out of this funk. I was tired of him hating me for no apparent reason and neglecting Stefan, who of course has tried to help him. Forever the golden child I suppose.

* * *

**AN: How's that for an update? Next chapter shall be in both point of views and we get to see how Elena's healing process has progressed. :) Thanks so much for the support you guys! Love you all! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: You guys, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating this story. I hope you're all still here. I've been super busy with my school work that I just simply have not had the time to update. But guess what? I'm home for the summer for 3 months so hopefully updates will be happening more frequently! YAY!** **I hope you enjoy this chapter we get a nice little moment between Damon and Elena. Hopefully it will make up for my long absence...**

* * *

**Elena's POV: **While waiting for my name to be called, I tried my hardest to ignore or divert my brother's questions. I finally let out an exasperated sigh and began writing profusely on my white board.

"Damon and I are just friends, okay?! So please stop with the questions!"

I shoved the board in his hands with a pleading look. He gave the board back to me and put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. All I'm say is that people don't look at each other like that or act like that when they're just friends." I gave him a 'drop it or else' look. He was about to say something else when a nurse came through the door and called my name.

I stood up and Jeremy squeezed my hand in reassurance before I walked with the nurse. She walked me to the room, did her routine, then left after she told me the doctor would be with me shortly. Five minutes later, there was a small knock on the room door.

Dr. Fell came in with a small smile on her face. "Hello, Elena. Ready to see how much longer until you can talk again?" I smiled and nodded my head. "Well, then. let's get started." She replied with a smile. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She pulled out the flash light and the right focus piece as she walked over to me. I opened my mouth and made the "ah" motion. She looked and looked. Finally, she pulled back, nodded her head and wrote on her clip board. All I wanted to do was shout out "What?"

She looked back at me and smiled. I grabbed my white board and wrote in all capital letters, "WHAT?!" She chuckled. "Let's go get a scan of your throat, then I'll tell you." I hopped down from the table, bed thing, what do you call those any ways? And followed her out. After the scan was done, she took me back to the room and told me. "I just wanted another scan for our records, but based on what I saw and last time, it should be about six months until you can talk again."

I looked at her with wide eyes. I felt a huge smile spread across my face. I jumped off the bed, I'm gonna go with calling it a bed, and hugged her. After that I jumped around in circles. I grabbed my white board and wrote largely. "I can talk in 6 months!" I looked to Dr. Fell asking with my eyes if I could leave. She chuckled and nodded.

I ran out to the waiting room, stopped in front of Jeremy and showed him my board. His eyes grew wide and suddenly I was picked up and spun around. "Oh my god! Elena, that's awesome!" We jumped around and danced, getting strange looks but we didn't care. We signed the needed papers and practically skipped to the car.

On the way home I sent out a mass text to everyone. I sent it to: Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon. It read: "Hey everyone! Just finished with my doctor's appointment and Guess. What? I can talk again in 6 months!" I got back a lot of That's awesome and OMG! So excited for you but Damon texted me back with "Meet me at the Grille, say in 5 mins?" When I got that I cocked my head to the side, trying to figure out why. I replied, "Sure. See you soon." any way.

Once I got home, I explained to Jer to wait for me to come home to tell mom and dad. He gave me that look again, the same look from the waiting room. I just shook my head and headed towards the Grille.

When I got there, I looked every where but didn't see Damon, so I started walking towards a booth. I didn't take but one step before someone put their hands around my eyes. I freaked, the hands dropped and spun me around. I was met with ocean blue eyes. I relaxed immediately. His eyes then grew wide, like he was just hit with a realization. "Oh, shit, Elena! I'm an idiot!' I was then pulled into an embrace. "I am so sorry, Elena. I was not thinking at all." I squeezed my arms around his torso, trying to convey that it was okay. When we broke apart, I grabbed his hand and lead him to a booth. We both sat down and I grabbed my white board and began to furiously write, so I could calm Damon down.

* * *

**Damon POV:** I cannot believe I was such an idiot! Here I am trying to prove to her that she will be safe with me and I freak her out. Ugh! I'm a complete idiot! She did squeeze me before I let her go, reluctantly I might add, I guess she was trying to show that she was okay then she grabbed my hand when we walked to the table. Now she was writing furiously, scratch that showing me what she had written, had I really been in my thoughts that long?

She wrote: "Damon, first deep breaths :) 2nd you are okay. I over reacted. 3rd Will you stop thinking you're an idiot because honestly you're not. It's all good, promise." She then smiled when I looked at her, pointedly. "I still should have known not to sneak up on you like that." She erased what she had with an eye roll and wrote again. "A little fore warning then you can do all the guess who games you want." She smiled once again. "But that takes away the fun of guessing." I replied. "I would have still guessed it correctly." She wrote in response, then underneath she put, "test it."

"I'm not going to do that." I rolled my eyes and she rolled hers in response. She erased what she had and began writing again. "It will make you feel better and you'll get to understand how to not freak me out." I shook my head and she gave me a pointed look that screamed "Just do it." "Fine." I sighed and stood up, shaking my head as I walked behind her. I cleared my throat and put my hands over her eyes. She didn't freak! "Guess who?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly and I smirked, happy to know I affected her some how.

She raised her hand up to mine and began using her finger to draw out the letters of my name. This time it was my turn to shudder. I released my hands from covering her eyes to return to my seat. "See I told you I would guess." She had written on her board, a smirk plastered on her face. I shook my head. "You knew I was going to come behind you." She scrunched her nose in frustration. I thought it was the cutest thing. "You feel better though." She made sure to emphasize the period at the end so I knew it was a statement instead of a question. I just rolled my eyes. She smiled in victory, knowing that I did fell better. How she knew, I had no clue, but she did.

"So, six months, huh?" I bet you're happy." I said, changing the subject. "You will never know how truly excited I am." She replied with a huge grin on her face. I smiled in return. "I'm happy for you. I bet you have a beautiful voice." She blushed at that. Right before she could show me the board I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and saw that it was from Stefan. This could not be good. "You need to get home. ASAP." The text read. I look up to Elena and see that she has a questioning look on her face. "Stefan needs me at home. I'm really happy for you. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles and nods her head. "Can I walk you to your car?" She asked. I smirked. "Of course."

We walked out and I noticed that she was writing. When we got to my car she showed me the board. "This was fun. We should hang out more. Tell Stefan I said Hi." She was smiling when I looked up to her. "You bet. I had fun too." I smiled in return. She waved goodbye and began walking to her car. I then had a thought. I began walking behind her. When she got to her car door, I cleared my throat before placing my hands over her eyes.

* * *

**Elena POV:** I was walking to my car thinking of how much I enjoyed hanging out with Damon. I reached my car when I heard someone clear their throat before two strong hands covered my eyes. I smiled. I knew who it was even before he whispered, "Guess who?" I put my hands around his and pulled them down so I could turn around. When I was met with ocean blue eyes, my smile widened and he smiled back. I then looked at him questioningly. "I wanted to see if it really did work." He smirked and I blushed. What was wrong with me? I just met him and I was like putty every time he looked my way. Maybe Jeremy was right.

I noticed we were still holding hands and I blushed even more. "Well, I guess I better get home." Damon said, breaking us out of our comfortable silence. I smiled and nodded before hugging him goodbye. When we broke apart I smiled and waved. He smirked and waved before walking back to his car. I started my car and head home. I had news to break and emotions to figure out.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it, Chapter 6. I hope everyone enjoyed it and again thanks for being so patient!**


End file.
